


Duke Cody Fett of Mandalore

by phoenixhrt22



Series: TCW character swap au’s [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cody is Ruler, Droids, I hate tagging, M/M, Old Relationship, Rex is a badass mandalorion, Voyage of Temptation, alternative universe, senator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixhrt22/pseuds/phoenixhrt22
Summary: AU in which Cody is Duke of Mandalore, this takes place during the Clone Wars which goes on as normal it's just the characters have been swapped around a bit. PLEASE READ THE NOTES CAUSE THEY EXPLAIN THE BACKSTORY OF ALL OF THIS. ALSO I DON’T OWN STAR WARS sadly ;)





	1. Voyage of Temptation Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS FIRST FOR THE STORY TO MAKE SENSE. 
> 
> Basically Satine Kryze Duchess of Mandalore get marries Jango Fett who is the prince of Concordia, two years later Satine gives birth to twin sons, Cody and Rex, Cody being the eldest of the twins is crowned to be the future ruler of Mandalore and Rex is promised to rule by his side as Prince of Concordia to ensure there is not a civil war again between the two brothers. 
> 
> However what nobody does know is that Jango Fett’s supposed ward, Boba Fett, that he adopted two years before he married is actually his blood son and illegitimate heir to the throne.
> 
> At 18 Boba is a well known fierce warrior and a good older brother to Rex and Cody. 
> 
> Boba is later recruited by the Kaminoians for a secret project *cough cloning cough* and he leaves his brothers. 
> 
> Satine and Jango both are murdered by supposed Republic assassins. Causing Boba to join the Separatist Alliance, Boba survives Geonosis but is angered by now Duke Cody’s choice to not follow his decision and join him as a Seperatist. Instead The Duke decides to remain neutral in the war. 
> 
> Also Cody definitely has a run in with young Obi-wan and Qui-gon and he and Obi fall in love only for them to part ways later. 
> 
> Please tell me if you want to see more of this AU.

“Alright listen up” Obi-wan ordered. The troopes all gathered around him to listen to their briefing. 

“You know your marching orders the safety of the Duke Cody and Prince Rex is of the upmost importance. The Death Watch will stop at nothing to assassinate the Duke before he pleads their case to the Senate” Obi-wan explained, he glanced around his men’s helmeted faces he knew all eyes were on him, they were well trained soldiers and cunning clones. 

Boba Fett’s clones to be exact. 

He couldn’t imagine how weird it must be for them, they were technically protecting their younger brothers. 

Anakin’s voice cut through Obi-wan’s thoughts “The Death Watch maybe backed by the Separatists to stay sharp, R2 use your scanners and scan for any suspicious droid activity.” 

The R2 unit beeped in response and wheeled off to commence his orders. 

“Anything else sir?” Captain Jesse asked in his usual flat voice. 

“No that will be all Captain” Obi-wan nodded his head at the 501st Captain who briefly nodded back then turned to Obi’s own Commander, Boil, who was about to walk away. 

Obi-wan’s comm beeped getting his attention, “Yes?” After a brief pause a voice replied.

“The Duke and his retinue requests your presence.” The voice said, Obi-wan huffed a little and replied.

“Very well.” He gestured to Anakin and the Commanders to follow him into the elevator that had just opened behind him. His mind wandered back to when he had first meet the Duke and the High-Prince, he remembered a time when he once called them close friends and with Cody maybe even more. 

“I sense some anxiety from you about the Duke” Anakin nudged him out his memory hole, “He couldn't be in safer hands.” Anakin continued attempting to reassure his former master. 

“Yes, I know.” Obi-wan replied bluntly, trying to forget that this feeling of turmoil in his stomach was getting to him. 

“Then why.......” Anakin paused trying to figure out how word the next part without further upsetting Obi-wan. 

“Never mind. It's all in the past.” Obi cut in, he was staring harshly at the ground as if he thought it might just collapse and kill all of them, to be honest that would be easier than having to listen to Cody complain about a war he wasn’t even apart of. 

“Oh, so you're close to him?” Anakin smirked and raised an eyebrow, Obi-wan saw in the corner of his eye Boil’s helmet tilt in confusion. 

He abandoned his conquest on hoping the floor might swallow and glared at his former apprentice “I knew him..... A long time ago.” He explained. 

They arrived on the main floor of the ship, Anakin ordered Boil and Jesse to remain in the elevator and go supervise downstairs. 

They entered the relaxation quarters to the Duke’s mouth already chewing down on the politics of the war.

“War is intolerable! We have been deceived into thinking that we must be a part of it. I say the moment we committed to fighting, we already lost.” Cody complained, to the other Senators in the room. 

“Excuse me, your honour, are you suggesting we oppose the war on Humanitarian grounds?” Tal Merrik suggested in a tone that made the idea seem ludicrous. 

Rex chuckled “And I thought I was the one with the crazy plans” he smirked at his brother, who rolled his eyes in return but continued. 

“I'm going to oppose it as an affront to life itself. As the designated regent of 1,500 systems, I speak for thousands of worlds that have urged me to allow them to stay neutral in this war.” Cody carried on, senators were nodding their heads in agreement. 

“And yet some might argue that the strongest defence is a swift and decisive offence.” Obi-wan couldn’t help but interrupt, Cody looked down at him from the incliner he and Rex were sitting on, Rex smiled and tilted his head giving a expression of agreement. His brother however clearly didn’t share his views on the intrusion. 

“You are quite the general now, aren't you, Master Kenobi?” Cody raises his head and looked at him over his nose. 

“Forgive me for interrupting, Your highness. I meant no disrespect.” Obi-wan bowed in respect but kept his eyes of Cody, he could see his beautiful features soften just a fraction, his amber eyes locked on to his and he could sworn he saw a faint blush dance across Cody’s cheek. 

“Really? Senators, I presume you are acquainted with the collection of half-truths and hyperbole known as Obi-wan Kenobi?” Cody quickly recovered himself and opened his hand to Kenobi. The Senators all nodded their heads in acknowledgement 

“Your Majesty is too kind.” Obi-wan responded with a little more sarcasm than he intended. 

“You're right. I am.” Cody looked down at his hands. Anakin raised an eyebrow and was visibually restraining himself from commenting.

“Allow me to introduce my fellow jedi Anakin Skywalker” Obi-wan stepped aside to let Anakin come up next to him. 

“Your servant, my lord.” Anakin bowed, he glanced over to Rex and bowed to him to. “Lords” he corrected himself. 

“About time I got some recognition” Rex quipped, Anakin grinned at the Prince’s response. 

“Fine cause you're getting so touchy......This is Prince Rex of Concordia, Captain of the Mandalorian Honour Guard, current heir to the throne of Mandalore and my pain in the ass brother” Cody smirked fondly at his brother who had been quite happily taking in the impressive titles until the last one and was now glaring daggers at his twin. 

“Thanks Codes” he muttered.

“Your a warrior then by the sound of it” Anakin asked looking particularly interested at the sword on Rex’s hip.

Rex nodded “I can also tell that you to are a fighter.” Anakin smiled and raised his head. 

“I remember a time when jedi were not generals but peacekeepers.” Cody butted in. 

“We are protectors, your Majesty......yours, at the moment.” Anakin fired back unheatedly. “We fight for peace.” He elaborated. 

“What an amusing contradiction.” Cody huffed amused. Obi-wan stepped in before Anakin decided to get anymore mouthy. 

“What Master Skywalker means is that we are acting at the behest of your Majesty. To protect you from the Death Watch and the separatists who don’t share your neutral point of view.” 

“I asked for no such thing.” Cody was starting to sound annoyed now. 

“That may be so, but a majority of your court did.” Obi-wan fired back, Rex shifted his hand out towards his brother as if trying to stop him. 

“I do not remember you as one to hide behind excuses.” Cody rose from his seat and walked down the steps, the long blue tail of his senatorial garment dragged along the stone. Obi-wan huffed.

“I do not remember you as one to shrink from responsibilities.” He said putting down the drink he had received earlier and walking toward the approaching Duke. 

“I am certain we all agree. Duke Cody and General Kenobi have proven there are two sides to every dilemma.” Orn Free Taa concluded for everyone before the two could argue anymore. 

“Indeed.” The other senators agreed.

Free Taa continued “Now, in regard to the senate Vote, we think....”

“I think a multitude makes Discord, not good counsel.” Cody interrupted still watching Obi-wan with a look of wounded pride. 

“Right again, my lord.” Free Taa bowed.

“There may be two sides to every argument but the Duke only favors his.” Obi said turning to Anakin who just nodded. Cody watched the two Jedi mumble to each other before continuing. 

“A republic military presense is the only sure defence against the separatists.  
Even extremists can be reasoned with.” Cody said hopefully again causing the other senators to nod. However Obi-wan didn’t miss the way Rex rolled his eyes at his brother’s statement. 

“Perhaps, if one can be heard over a the clanking of their battle droids.” Obi walked back over towards him. 

“The sarcasm of a soldier.” Cody sneered now approaching Obi-wan as well. 

“The delusion of a dreamer.” Obi-wan sassed back, by this point they were centimetres away from each others faces. Obi-wan could feel Cody’s breath now, it was still as he remembered it, warm with a faint tinge of alcohol. 

“Duke, Master jedi, It's been a long trip.  
I think we could all use a little rest and refreshment.” Merrik stepped in thankfully stopping both adults. 

“Hear, hear.” Rex said rising from his seat a look of amusement covered his face as if he was watching some soap opera. 

“Now let us put politics aside until after dinner.” Orn Free Taa nodded at the Prince. 

“Fine” the two said in unison looking at Free Taa, Cody pushed past Obi and walked out the room closely followed by his brother who nodded at both Jedi before running after his brother. 

Obi-wan stormed off himself to the elevator, Anakin walked a few moments later in an attempt to comfort his fuming master. 

“You and Cody have a history.” Anakin said looking up from where he was fiddling with his comm link. 

Obi-wan sighed and looked down. “An extended mission when I was younger. Master Qui-gon and I spent a year on Mandalore protecting the Duke and the Prince from insurgents who had threatened their world after their parents were murdered. They sent bounty hunters after us. We were always on the run, living hand-to-mouth, never sure what the next day would bring.” He shook his head and played with his beard 

“Sounds romantic.” Anakin smiled at him, Obi-wan just gave him a disappointed look.

Cody stormed into his own quarters, ripped of his head dress and threw it in the direction of the chair in the corner of the room, he flopped face first on the bed and breathed heavily.

After several moments of wonderful silence Rex walked in and sat down next to him.

“What do you want” Cody grumbled into the mattress. 

“Just wanted to make sure you are okay brother you seem on edge” Rex said in Mando’a. 

Cody rolled over and looked at his brother’s sympathetic face. 

“10,000 Jedi in the galaxy and they had to send Kenobi, the only one I have personal history with.” Cody sighed in Mando’a and sat up. 

“That’s your fault, you two did bang after all!” Rex cried in Mando’a and laughed when he got a pillow swung into his face.

“Rex we didn’t......well we.......shut up” Cody grinned when Rex grabbed the other pillow on the bed and pounced at him. 

Cody blocked him with his own pillow but he did still get whacked in the stomach. The two laughed as the fight ensued until they broke a vase that was on the bedside cabinet, not either twin cared much. 

Obi-wan huffed as he walked into his quarters, Anakin was still pestering him. For an explanation to what actually happened, eventually Obi-wan gave in. 

“A civil war killed most of Cody’s people, hence his aversion to violence. When they returned, Cody took on the task of rebuilding his world alone.” Obi-wan explained, as he sat back in his chair.

“You didn't stay to help him?” Anakin questioned. 

“That would have been problematic. My duty as a jedi demanded I be elsewhere.” Obi-wan rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the approaching headache.

“Demanded? But it's obvious you had Feelings for him!” Anakin looked hurt for his Master, “Surely that would affect your decision.”

“Oh, it did. I live by the jedi code.” Obi-wan sighed, of course Cody had asked him to stay but he was loyal and he had already made a choice to be a Jedi, sort of. 

“Of course. As Master Yoda says, "a jedi must not form attachments.” Anakin sounded really disappointed but there was nothing either Jedi could do it was the law for them after all. 

"Yes. But he usually leaves out the undercurrent of remorse.” Obi-wan agreed and looked at the back wall in pity. 

Beep! The sound of a comm got both of their attention. “Yes, captain?” Obi-wan answered. 

“General, something's wrong with Skywalker’s astromech. Scared him a real good, sir. I've also lost contact with two of my men.” Jesse explained. 

“I'm on my way down to assist you.” Obi-wan replied and then switched off his comm link. 

“I'll go, master. If there's something dangerous down there, the clones and I can handle it.” Anakin got up sounding reluctant and left the room. 

Obi-Wan made his way briskly to the dinning hall, where the senators were eating. 

“Deep-fried nuna legs. Mmm, delicious.” Orn Free Taa already had a plate of food piled up. Obi-wan also couldn’t help but notice the white feather stuck between Cody’s dark blue over coat and emerald green under shirt. Obi-wan was slightly baffled to why Cody hadn’t changed for dinner like he remembered. The Duke was still wearing the dark blue over coat and leggings that had a strip of material hanging loosely infront and behind Cody’s legs, he still was wearing the emerald green under shirt and blue slip shoes. He had however put on another larger head dress on, it was the same one he usually wore on Mandalore. It wasn’t until Obi-Wan came back to reality that he realised that everyone was staring at him and waiting for an explanation, Rex was sniggering behind his hand, Obi-Wan just scowled at him.

“I beg your pardon, senators. Our men are investigating a situation below decks. I respectfully ask you to wait here until it is settled.” Obi-Wan said as he took the seat opposite the Duke and waited for Anakins report.


	2. Voyage of Temptation part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part of Duke Cody Of Mandalore enjoy!! Also comment if you want to see more.

Obi-Wan watched the Duke in silence, Cody was still by far the most beautiful being in the room. He had hardly changed since the last time they saw one another, he still had the same kind eyes that sparkled like tiny suns and the same glossy black hair which Obi-Wan remembered running his hands through on numerous occasions, especially the last night they were together when they had.......

Beep, the sound of his comm link going off cut him from his thoughts, he stood up and excused himself from the table. 

“Anakin, what have you found?” He asked eagerly, he wanted to get this over and done with as quickly as possible. 

“There's a large open container, and the contents are missing and I still have two men unaccounted for.” Anakin explained, Obi-Wan felt a chill run through his body at the thought of what happened to those men.

“That's not good. Keep things quiet.” Obi-Wan huffed. “I'll stay with the senators.” 

“Got it.” Anakin replied, Obi-Wan hardly had time to sit back down again before Anakin’s voice tore through the comm link.  
“Obi-wan! There's assassin probes down here, one made it up the lift. I'll try to hold the others here.” Anakin quickly explained before shutting off his own link. 

“Quickly, secure the lift!” Obi-Wan heard Rex order from behind him, two honour guards ran round to the entrance but were thrown to the side by the probe, Obi-Wan charged at the droid but was pushed aside. 

He quickly got back up and ignited his lightsaber, Obi-Wan jumped over the probe who was scuttling towards the senators across the table. As he landed he cut off the front two legs which bought the probe to a skidding stop he then plunged his saber through the front eye of the assassin and deactivating it. 

The droid slipped off the table and fell onto the floor. 

When it hit the floor smaller probe droids started ejecting from the top. They scuttled around in swarms in an attempt to kill the senators.

Obi-Wan reactivated his blade and backed up into Cody who had a blast out and poised. The two worked back to back at defending off the droids.

“Do you always carry a deactivator?” Obi-Wan shouted over the noise of droids being slashed to pieces.

“Just because I’m a pacifist doesn’t I mean I won’t defend myself.” Cody replied as he blasted another probe with deadly accuracy. 

“Now you sound like a jedi” Obi-Wan quipped.

Rex voiced up from across the room “He’s Mandalorian Kenobi as much as he hates to admit it, fighting is in his blood” Rex then leapt infront the other senators who were all huddled together in a corner. He drew out his sword and swung it round his head, Obi-Wan watched as a blade the other side of the handle came out. 

Both blades crackled with electricity. Rex then stabbed the floor with the electro-blade which overloaded all the probes within a certain radius of him. 

“Just like that swarm of venom-mites on Draboon remember?” Obi-Wan panted at Cody who smiled at put his deactivator away.

“How could I forget? I still have the scar.” Cody replied calmly in a quite monotone voice. 

“Begging your pardon, Duke. I distinctly remember carrying you to safety.” Obi-Wan said slightly confused to what Cody was trying to imply. 

“I meant the scar I got after you fell and dropped me.” Cody looked over his shoulder and smirked. 

“Oh yes.” Obi-Wan looked away, suddenly feeling quite self conscious especially with Rex giggling like a little girl behind. 

Obi-Wan helped the servants put the dinning room back together so the meal could continue, before Anakin called him again. 

“One of our four distinguished senators, appears to be a traitor.” Anakin said with a voice of disgust and frustration. 

“I sense it too.” Obi-Wan looked around the room studiously then he saw one probe droid limping across the floor towards the senators which gave him an idea. “It looks like one of our little visitors is still alive. I have an idea how to expose the turncoat. Remain in the hull of the ship and destroy the last assassin droids. I’ll find out which of the senators is the traitor.” Obi-Wan ordered, Anakin agreed and went back to his job of hunting the droids. 

“Duke, you are not eating.” Free Taa said to Cody with fair amount of concern, 

“I have no appetite.” Cody looked down at his empty plate. 

“Begging your pardon, you must keep up your strength.” Free Taa continued, he was now talking to Cody as if he were a young child. 

“By all means, be my guest, senator.” Cody said straightening up and looked at his brother who was looking overly concerned.

“If you insist.” Free Taa hovered over the meal “ ah dessert excellent!” He grinned laying on his twi-lek accent thick, as Obi-Wan approached him. 

“This morsel might prove too much even for the legendary appetite of Orn Free Taa  
enjoy.” Obi-Wan lifted up the napkin to reveal on of the probes who immediately slammed itself up against the glass, trying to get to the senator.

“On second thought, it wouldn't agree with me!” Free Taa backed away from it in fear. 

“My theory is our little friend will attack the Duke and anyone who defends him.  
Anyone, that is, except the traitor who programmed it.” Obi-Wan explained as he slowly moved around the table. 

“Obi-Wan this line of questioning borders on torture!” Cody slammed his hands down on the table in clear disgust. Obi-Wan just ignored him and kept on going.

“Oh I assure our pacifist Duke that all is under control. I’m a trying to expose a bigger threat.” Obi-Wan assured the senators all though he didn’t miss the way Cody’s eyes narrowed

“Interesting. The droid displays unusual hostility towards the Prince but it seems to like you, senator Merrik.” Obi-Wan observed as the droid stood calmly in the container. 

“Well Merrik?” Obi-Wan smirked at him, 

“Really General Kenobi you’re quite clever.” Merrik pounced at Obi-Wan which caused the probe to get knocked out off his hands. The probe scuttled back across the table and leapt at the Duke, luckily Rex whacked it with a plate and sent it flying across the room and onto a droid which was deactivated by it. 

The probe leapt from the droid and onto the nearest senator who struggled to get it off. Obi-Wan ignited his saber and slashed the droid in half, however he left Cody exposed and he was grabbed by Merrik.

“You’re coming with me.” He jammed a gun to Cody’s head. The guards all pointed their weapons at Merrik, but were stopped by Rex. Merrik grinned and walked out the door. 

Rex grabbed his blade out and was about to follow but Obi-Wan stopped him. “Prince I ask you respectfully to stay here” 

“He’s my brother you can’t expect me to stay put!” Rex sounded distressed and pissed as hell. 

“I’ll find your brother you need to stay here and protect the other senators, if something were to happen to Cody your next in line to the throne and we can’t risk losing you to” Obi-Wan explained, Rex nodded but he could see a look of defiance in his eyes.

Cody and Merrik entered the bridge where Merrik opened fire of the crew. Cody watched in horror as the Captain begged but was shown no mercy. 

“Monster! You're a horrid monster!” Cody spat at him, Merrik just chuckled “Get used to it.” 

“Did you find them?” Obi-Wan asked as he ran into Anakin.

“No, but I’ve stationed troopers at every escape pod.” Anakin said. 

“Merrik will try to signal his allies for help.  
We have to find him.” Obi-Wan said desperately as he ran to the lifts. 

“This may not be the time to ask, but were you and Cody ever........” 

Obi-Wan cut him off “I don't see how that has any bearing on the situation at hand.”  
He snapped, although he knew Anakin could see the way his shoulders deflated in regret for his past.

“Death watch command.” A Death Watch Commander came up in screen. 

“Tal merrik here.” Merrik responded,

“Senator merrik. Have you got my brothers?” The Commander removed his helmet to reveal Cody’s older brother Boba. 

“Boba, WHY!” Cody stared in shock at his big brother 

“Because you decided to stay neutral in this war, because you didn't follow me, you refused to join the Separatists so therefore you are an enemy and you will be treated as such. What of my other brother?” Boba narrowed his eyes. 

“Once we are clear, I will blow up the ship and everyone on it!” Merrik replied, his eyes glowed with evil. 

“Very good, reinforcements are on their way.” Boba grinned and ended the transmission. 

As if on que Separatist ships struck the ship and split through. 

“I'll take care of this, You? Go find your boyfriend.” Anakin said before turning and running into the crowd of guards. 

“Right. Uh, no, Anakin, he’s not my!” Obi-Wan just huffed and left it. 

“ Come in, kenobi. You're expected.” Said Merrik when Obi-Wan ran onto the bridge 

“Tal merrik, you are under arrest.” Obi-Wan held his saber out towards Merrik.

“Release the Duke” Obi-Wan snarled, he was done messing around.

“I took the precaution of wiring the ship's engines to explode. I press this remote and we all die.” Merrik grinned and waved the remote in Obi-Wan’s direction. 

“Obi, if you have any respect for me, you will not take such risks with so many people's lives at stake.” Cody begged desperately,

“Cody, don’t.” He slowly followed Merrik out of the bridge and towards the ships. 

Merrik put a comm link to his lips “This is merrik. Stand by to disengage.” 

He turned back to Obi-Wan “Say farewell, Duke” 

“Obi-wan, it looks like I may never see you again. I don't know quite how to say this, but I’ve loved you from the moment you came to my aid all those years ago.” Cody looked terrified but sincere. 

“I don't believe this.” Merrik rolled his eyes. 

“Cody, this is hardly the time or place for.......all right. Had you said the word, I would have left the jedi order.” Obi-Wan looked at Cody’s silently pleading face, he saw a small smile cross his lips but it was quickly destroyed by Merrik’s voice.

“That is touching. Truly, it is. But it's making me sick and we really must be going.” Merrik sneered, Obi-Wan saw Cody’s eyes narrow. 

“You have the romantic soul of a slug, Merrik.” Cody stamped down on Merrik’s foot causing him to let go, he then grabbed his gun and aimed it right at him.

“And slugs are so often trod upon.” He snarled, Obi-Wan smirked. 

Merrik quickly recovered himself “Interesting turnabout but even if I do not deliver the Duke alive to the separatists, I still win. The second I’m away, I'll hit the remote and blow the coronet to bits.” Merrik smiled, he still did have the upper hand here 

“I will not allow that.” Cody cried out raising the gun a little higher. 

“What will you do? If you shoot me, you prove yourself a hypocrite to every pacifist ideal you hold dear. And you, kenobi. You are no stranger to violence.  
You'd be hailed as a hero by everyone on this ship, well almost everyone.” Merrik smirked and nodded towards Cody who looked to be in a inner arguement with himself on what to do. 

“Come on, then. Who will strike first and brand themselves a cold-blooded killer?” Merrik laughed until something pierced straight through Merrik’s chest. 

“Rex!” Cody stared at his brother who stood behind Merrik’s body, remote in one hand and blade in the other. 

“What? He was going to blow up the ship.” Rex had a expression of pure innocence with a hint of smugness.

Cody turned to Obi-Wan as Anakin ran in “Obi-wan, I” he stepped into Obi-Wan’s space, Rex and Anakin both covered their eyes.

“General Skywalker, the last of the droids have been defeated, sir.” Boil ran in cutting off the big moment. 

“Very good, Boil.” Obi-Wan said stepping back.

Cody stepped back and bowed “I must get back to the business of diplomacy.” He walked away with Rex in tow who just shrugged at them. 

“As you say, Duke.” Obi-Wan sighed “ Some other time.” 

Soon they arrived on Coruscant where the Chancellor was awaiting their arrival. 

“A job well done, Master jedi.” He smiled at both Jedi. 

“Thank you, chancellor.” Obi-Wan bowed

“Your excellency.” Anakin walked after the Chancellor filling him in on the details of the whole mission. 

“How ironic to meet again” Obi-Wan turned to see Cody walking towards him “Only to find we're on opposing sides.” Cody looked at him softly. 

“The needs of your people are all that matter. They couldn't be in a better hands with you to guide their future.” Obi-Wan could see a soft blush appear on Cody’s cheeks. 

“Kind words indeed from a mindful and committed jedi.” Cody complimented back still with the same softness. "And yet" 

“What?” Obi-Wan asked confused. 

“I'm still not sure about the beard.” Cody stepped close to him and touched the side of his face. 

“Why? What's wrong with it?” Obi-Wan asked releasing the soft smile that he couldn’t keep in. 

“It hides too much of your handsome face.” This time it was Obi-Wan’s turn to blush. 

Cody stepped back and nodded at him before turning around and walking away 

“What was that all about?” Anakin came up next to him laughing, Obi-Wan just shrugged and watched Cody go. “A very remarkable man.” Anakin continued.

Obi-Wan watched as Cody stopped at the senatorial transport door and looked over his shoulder smiling before disappearing inside.

“He is indeed” Obi-Wan replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment to see more, also thinking about doing another character swap around, it will probably be a anirex story. (Anakin/Rex) comment if you would like to see this and more.


End file.
